Graduation
by Irish Dancing Girl
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are getting ready for their graduation. Harry and Ron recall a memory that will last with them forever, and at the end, something happens. Read to find out! *one shot songic* *goes to the lyrics of "I will remember you"


Graduation  
  
By  
  
*Jennifer*  
  
Author's Note- Hey its me again. I thought of this songfic while listening to the song "I Will Remember You." So read and enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer- Now if I was J.K. Rowling, I would have blonde hair and be a multi-millionaire.  
  
But I'm not.  
  
*  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
*  
  
Harry Potter adjusted his black robes in front of the mirror.  
  
"Nervous?" a voice called.  
  
Harry jumped 3 feet in the air. "Ron!"  
  
"What?" The red haired boy said innocently. "I just asked a simple question.jeez."  
  
"Simple, eh?" Harry turned around and went back to adjusting his tie. His fingers were shaking so badly that he could hardly tie it.  
  
"Lemme do it." Ron said and moved in front of him and did it for him.  
  
"I don't see what you're so nervous about." Ron said. "I mean I know you have an essay to read and all, but hey, at least you can live with Siruis. And afterwards, we'll look for a house together and we'll all be roommates. Including Hermione." Ron emphasized Hermione with a wink. Harry blushed.  
  
For years, he had had a crush on Hermione. Never realized it until she got her first steady boyfriend in their 6th year, Ron Weasly.  
  
*  
  
Harry recalled the announcement all too clearly. It wasn't an announcement even, the way he had found out. Harry was coming back from detention one day to find them two snogging in front of the fireplace. The portrait hole had shut loudly and Ron and Hermione had broken off, looking around wildly, their eyes resting on Harry.  
  
"Harry, this isn't what it looks like." Hermione had started.  
  
"Isn't what it looked like? Seemed pretty self explanatory if you ask me." Harry said, anger boiling inside of him.  
  
"Harry . . . it was really hard to tell you . . .we were going to tell you tonight . . ." Hermione had said  
  
"So this is what the secret's been eh? I've seen you two, giggling and flirting in the hallways to make me sick! Walking off to do stuff with each other and not me. Leaving me out of everything." Harry exploded.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to bed. G'night." With that, Harry had ran up the stairs towards the boys' dormitories, furious and shaking with anger. He threw his clothes on the floor and changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, yanking the tapestries shut. Within a few moments, he heard Ron's loud footsteps run up the stairs and he heard him sink onto the bed across from him.  
  
"Harry, we need to talk." He said quietly.  
  
"Talk? About what? I think I've found out everything I need to know." Harry snapped.  
  
"Please just listen."  
  
"Fine." He yanked the tapestries open and sat cross-legged, arms folded, tapping his watch. "I'm waiting."  
  
Ron had spilled out everything, when Hermione and Ron had first kissed and when he asked her out. He told him about the jealousy when Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Krum, and how long he had liked her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Because you and Hermione were so close, I was afraid you would tell her." Ron said, his eyes full of regret.  
  
"I'm really sorry mate. Really." He said, tore his eyes away from Harry's to look at his hands.  
  
"Yea, yea, whatever. It's all right. How long has it been going on?"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
Harry nodded. "Who knows?"  
  
"Just you."  
  
Harry nodded again and shut the tapestries shut again.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No." Harry said with more coldness then attended. Truthfully, his heart was broken. He had always cared for Hermione. Cared for her a lot. To see her with his other best friend was a little, well, upsetting. He was hoping to get the guts to ask her out someday.  
  
"You sure do sound like it . . . hang on . . . Harry, are you jealous?"  
  
"Jealous? Nope." He said shortly.  
  
"I know, you want to go out with Hermione!"  
  
Ron pulled back the tapestries to see Harry blushing.  
  
"You do!"  
  
"Well maybe a little bit." He said.  
  
"God, mate, I am soooo sorry. I feel really bad."  
  
"Yea, well shit happens." And with that, Harry turned over and went to sleep.  
  
Two weeks later they broke up.  
  
"Are you sure you're not doing this for me?" Harry questioned to Ron.  
  
"Positive. It wasn't working out as I had hoped." He shrugged. "Shit happens"  
  
*  
  
Now Harry and Hermione and Ron were all graduating. Ron and Hermione had gotten over their relationship, and it had been smooth sailing since then.  
  
*  
  
Remember the good times that we had?  
  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me,  
  
I wanna be the one  
  
*  
  
Harry put his wizard hat on top of his head just as Professor McGonagall called them all down.  
  
"Now I need you to go outside and get in alphabetical order. You remember the practices we had yesterday, all right? Go on now, line up."  
  
Harry was between Parvati Patil and Susan Pwesiaki. He was nervous. He looked behind him to see Ron giving him the thumbs up at the near end of the line.  
  
Harry began walking forward into the auditorium where it was being held. As he entered, the people hushed and grew silent as his eyes were on him. He sighed inwardly. He was used to it, but it got annoying after awhile. A graduation song played from invisible speakers. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw banners hung from the ceiling. He spotted the Weasleys and Siruis sitting in the bleachers. Siruis gave him thumbs up and Mrs. Weasly waved. Siruis had his name cleared in the 6th year as well, when they found Peter and dragged him back to Hogwarts to confess of the crime he had committed.  
  
Finally, they were all lined up in the seats, and they all sat down at once. Dumbledore rose from his seat. The professors were all seated in a row in front of a table, Dumbledore in the middle. Professor Lupin winked at him from his seat next to Sprout. He had come back in the 6th year to teach and stayed.  
  
"Welcome, parents and siblings of our graduating witches and wizards of 2007!" Dumbledore said. Cheers rose from the crowds and applause was given.  
  
"From the time they received their letters of admission to today, I have been glad to teach these fine young men and women. It is sad to see them go, but there will always be another set of children I am willing to give my time and love for."  
  
"As parents and guardians of these children, I congratulate you for raising these witches and wizards. I have selected 2 children from each house that I think represent the qualities of their houses to read a speech on their years at Hogwarts. Would Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor please come up to the podium and read their speeches?"  
  
A gasp murmured from throughout the crowd. Since the story of the prophecy had been told to everyone about Neville and Harry, many murmurs had been said throughout the past 2 years.  
  
Harry went first. Mainly he talked about the values of friendship and how much you need them throughout life. He looked at Ron and Hermione when he said this, and they smiled back at him.  
  
Neville talked about his klutziness and when he said he had been offered a job of Magical Mishaps at the Ministry of Magic, laughter rose from the crowds.  
  
Others went up and read their speeches. When it was all over, Dumbledore said, "Now is the time to give out the awards."  
  
Many awards were given out and Harry received one for excellence in Defense Against the Dark Arts. When all the awards were given out, Dumbledore said, "This ceremony is drawing to a close." The students stood up and Dumbledore called each of their names. When Harry's was called, the stillest silence was in progress. Siruis broke it by calling, "GO HARRY!" Harry turned and smiled. Dumbledore just peered over his glasses and said, "Siruis," in a warning tone.  
  
"Sorry." Siruis mumbled.  
  
Nervous laughter erupted. Harry accepted his diploma and shook Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore pulled him towards him and peered over his glasses and said, "Now you be good, and stop breaking the rules." A small smile played at his face and Harry nodded his head with a smile playing at his lips.  
  
Finally, all the diplomas were given out, and Dumbledore said, "Congratulations, our new witches and wizards. Applause roared so loudly that it made Harry's ears ring. He grinned so hard his cheeks hurt.  
  
They filed out and on cue, Harry and the rest of his class threw their hats up into the air. He hugged Ron and jumped up and down with the rest of the class outside in the hallway. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around.  
  
Hermione.  
  
*  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
*  
  
"Hermione, congratulations." Harry said. God, Harry thought, He was a failure with women.  
  
"Your essay . . . it was really touching. Thanks." She said.  
  
Suddenly, someone pushed him from behind and he fell into Hermione's arms. Their faces were inches apart. Maybe . . . just maybe . . .  
  
*  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
  
*  
  
Harry leaned forward and looked into Hermione's eyes. Can I? His eyes asked.  
  
Yes, yes you may, her eyes answered.  
  
With that permission, he leaned forward and kissed her slowly. He didn't want to rush things. What the heck, he thought, I'm already rushing things, what's wrong with a little bit more?  
  
With that, he deepened the kiss and made it more passionate. It was when he started hearing people whistling and saying, "Potter's with Granger!" was when he stopped.  
  
Heck, if it weren't for them, he would've stayed there for a very long while kissing Hermione.  
  
*  
  
But I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
*  
  
Hermione was blushing and Harry was smiling.  
  
"Go on, do it again." Ron said softly. "You two are meant for each other."  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione, who was smiling back. He lowered his head and kissed her again.  
  
*  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
  
*  
  
"I would've done this sooner," Harry said. "But I was too afraid to lose you."  
  
"You're not losing anything, Harry, you're winning me." Hermione said softly.  
  
And that was the beginning of something wonderful.  
  
*  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
* 


End file.
